


To Save Camelot

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Druids, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), Quests, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Shy Merlin (Merlin), Smut, Virgin Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: When the Knights go in search of something to save Camelot, they are told that the only way to do so is to sacrifice a virgin. Arthur points out the obvious, that none of his Knights are anywhere near virginal, before someone else pipes up.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 644





	1. Creepy Old guys

‘It requires the sacrifice of one pure of blood.’ Immediately, an argument arose. The issue with having a group of Knights, each one thought themselves better than the last. Gwaine was more than aware he could never be considered pure, even as a Knight he barely obeyed orders, but there was no way he was letting anybody get sacrificed. They hadn't convinced Morgana away from the dark, forged alliances with other Kingdoms and finally got Arthur to the throne, just to have one of the good Knights stripped because of this stupid man.

It was a Quest, which was supposed to gift them the ability to defeat a giant serpent that was attacking Camelot. It sounded easy to kill, except it could split into lots of tiny snakes, and they got into the water and came across the land. Chopping them apart didn’t do much, they just came back, and so the five Knights and one manservant had gone with the King to the Perilous Lands, in search of the fabled weapon, one that could kill the massive snake.

It had been going well, Gwaine providing the running commentary on the mission, telling them stories about all his many conquests and his drunken activities, trying to draw laughter from the raven-haired manservant of the King, only for Arthur to threaten to gag him. Merlin had laughed even harder, and Gwaine’s jealousy had flared up, even though he knew the King only had eyes for Gwen, and Merlin had never shown interest in romantically pursuing the King.

Then came some old creepy man, who had trapped them in this old Temple. There was a stone altar, where they had met at, their weapons stripped from them by Magic that Gwaine couldn’t fight. Now, with nothing but his armour to keep him safe, he felt a little exposed. He wondered how Merlin managed, walking around behind them without a single dagger, let alone a sword.

‘We aren’t sacrificing one of us.’ Arthur snarled, looking ready to tear the man apart with his bare hands. Gwaine would offer to help, apart from the fact that the man had eyes the colour of the sun, and Magic was still an iffy topic when it came to the King. Gwaine thought it fascinating, but he knew Arthur was more hesitant, especially with Morgana’s Magic still being a threat. She had promised she would not use it for evil, but sometimes her temper caused flare-ups, and Arthur always looked terrified.

‘You misunderstand, King Arthur. I do not ask for death, I ask for the spilling of purity, for the degrading of something innocent.’ He hated sorcerers that spoke in riddles. Gwaine was a blunt man, if he wanted something, he didn’t hesitate to ask. Apart from when it came to Merlin, he supposed. The man had been his friend, had supported him when nobody else had, was one of the reasons (okay, the main reason) Gwaine had stayed in Camelot.

‘Degrading of something innocent?’ Arthur looked confused, Gwaine feeling the same way, but Percival looked slightly pale.

‘He means degrading somebody innocent. Untouched.’ Percival had grown up in a land of Magic, with Druids for parents, and so was probably used to the weird speech that came with these guys.

‘You want us to bed a virgin?’ Gwaine was baffled, winced when Arthur hit his arm for crude language.

‘That would be the suggestion, yes.’ The robed man looked amused, while Gwaine was wondering how they were ever going to convince a virgin to come out into the woods, let alone into the Temple, and then convince them that this was all completely safe.

‘Not happening. We’re at least a day’s walk from anywhere, that’s a two-day trip, and we aren’t involving another into this mess. You take the burden from our group, and let us pass.’ Alright, Gwaine wasn’t quite sure he was down for one of the Knights bedding him, but he supposed it was better than hurting a random person they found in a Village.

‘It has to be an Innocent, or the Old Religion will not accept your passage.’ The man calmly stated, and Arthur’s hand went for where his sword would have been. Gwaine looked at Arthur, waiting for a command, an order.

‘I don’t suppose any of you haven’t bedded anyone before? Leon? Percival?’ Gwaine was amused that the King didn’t even bother looking in his direction.

‘Sorry, Sire.’ Leon blushed, and Gwaine cackled, finding it amusing despite the dire situation. Percival apologised as well, and Arthur looked to Elyan.

‘Not me either.’

‘Or me.’ Lancelot cleared his throat, and Arthur sighed.

‘If we have no virgin, how do you expect us to complete this offering? We would… we would gift you the same thing, if you could accept us how we are.’ Gwaine didn’t miss the flinch that came from the King, the fact that they had stooped low enough to bargain in such a way.

‘If you do not, then Camelot with perish, the Great Serpent will consume her. Those are the terms.’ Arthur scowled, looked ready to punch the man, before someone cleared their throat.

To be honest, Gwaine had forgotten that Merlin was standing behind them, his cheeks the same colour as his shirt.

Oh. Oh no.

‘Oh Merlin, no.’ Arthur muttered, and Merlin ducked his head. Gwaine’s stomach tightened, and he genuinely thought his lunch was about to make a reappearance.

‘There was… never anybody. Or any time, I… I guess I’m pure.’ He looked so terrified, so very young as he said such a thing, and Arthur shook his head.

‘No. Absolutely not, that isn’t happening.’ The King had always been protective over Merlin, shown now in the anger that flared.

‘Arthur, stop being a prat. You know we have to save Camelot.’ Merlin sounded calm now, slipping into the role he always did, and Gwaine hated it.

‘Not like this. You… no. I won’t have it.’

‘It isn’t your decision.’ Merlin snapped back, impatient, looking up to the robed-man.

‘Would it work?’

‘Your heart is pure, despite the love I find in it. I would accept your offering.’ Gwaine halted at the mention of love, noted that Merlin flinched away, looking worried again.

‘Merlin, we can find another way. Morgana might find a spell, or Gaius could, and…’

‘Arthur, it’s okay.’ It wasn’t, and Gwaine was going to protest in a moment, before Arthur sighed. He looked old, burdened by defeat, and then looked back to Merlin.

‘Do… do you have any preference?’

Gwaine realised what the question meant, that one of them would need to take him, and his heart couldn’t take it. He felt ready to be sick, didn’t even realise he was moving until he was standing between the Knights and Merlin, unable to let the manservant do this.

‘Merlin…’ Gwaine warned, found Merlin staring up at him curiously.

‘You know it’s the right thing to do.’ Merlin stated, not trying to fight, just explaining in that calm voice that he had. Gwaine knew it, he understood that this one act was worth it, if it could save all of Camelot from the snakes.

‘Then let me do it.’ He wasn’t quite sure why he said that aloud, nor was expecting Merlin’s surprise. Behind him, Arthur tensed, probably ready to intervene, but Merlin beat him to it.

‘Okay.’ It was Gwaine’s turn to be confused, staring at Merlin in shock.

‘Merlin?’ Arthur questioned, and Merlin shrugged.

‘It has to be one of you. And I figured Gwaine’s got experience.’ The Knight had hoped it was for a different reason, that Merlin would choose him out of preference in his heart, he never wanted it to be like this. He wanted Merlin’s love, not his body, and he didn’t know if he could go through with this without being sick.

‘Then it is decided. When you are ready, you shall each drink from the cups provided.’ The robed man gestured to the altar, where two goblets appeared, and Arthur tensed.

‘Why?’

‘The virgin,’ Gwaine winced, ‘Must be degraded. It is not enough to simply take.’ He wasn’t quite sure what that meant, just that he really didn’t want to do it, but Merlin had his lips drawn into a tight line.

‘Fine. We’ll drink it. Then what happens?’

‘Your act, and when the sun falls, you shall be free to pass.’ It was only around midday, and it was summer. The days were longer, sun-set would not be for a while, and he was starting to suspect that was what the potion was for. Arthur was looking between them, waiting for one of them to speak, but neither did.

‘Merlin, we can leave.’ Arthur offered, voice calm despite the situation, but Merlin shook his head.

‘It… It’s okay. We’ll be fine.’ He looked to Gwaine, nervous, and the Knight realised he had to take control. That he had to forget his own fear, to put Merlin at ease. He smiled, bright and jovial, threw his best wink in Merlin’s direction.

‘I’ll take care of him, Princess.’ Arthur frowned, but understood what he was trying to do, nodded.

‘Feel free to watch the ritual, King Arthur, or there is a small room off…’

‘The room.’ Arthur stated, and Gwaine was thankful. He didn’t want the others to see Merlin like this, watched as they were slowly led away.

‘Merl?’

‘I’m sorry. I… I trusted you with this, and I…’ Merlin began babbling, looking so scared, but Gwaine stopped him. Placed a hand on his shoulder, shook his head firmly.

‘We do this together. For what it’s worth, I’m glad it’s me. I… I just wish it had been under different circumstances.’ He hadn't been planning on admitting that, but then Merlin was looking startled, before a hesitant smile spread.

‘Really?’ Gwaine’s heart was speeding up, Merlin couldn’t possibly… No, he couldn’t return the feelings, surely?

‘You know how I care for you.’ Gwaine pointed out, and Merlin ducked.

‘I thought… I thought you were joking. That you just viewed me as a friend.’ Gwaine stepped closer, leaving barely any distance between them.

‘I wanted as much as you did, Merl. Whatever this spell requires, we’ll do it together.’ The robed-man was coming back, evidently planning on watching the ritual, and Gwaine could only pray that whatever was in those goblets, it helped ease Merlin’s nerves.

Otherwise, he wasn’t quite sure how they were getting through this.


	2. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut.

‘Will it hurt…?’ Merlin asked, standing beside him as they looked to both of the drinks. Gwaine flinched, never wanted Merlin to presume he’d hurt him, ever.

‘I won’t let it. I promise you, it might be uncomfortable, but I wouldn’t ever hurt you.’ Merlin gave him a brief smile, then looked to the robed-man who was watching them.

‘Does it matter which one we drink?’ Gwaine didn’t like the fact that the man was going to watch, didn’t want anybody to see Merlin this exposed. It wasn’t fair, he deserved so much better than this.

‘This one is for your Knight. And this one,’ It was fuller, Gwaine noted, ‘Is yours.’ Merlin wrapped a hand around the drink, pulled it up to his face and breathed in.

‘Together?’ He asked, Gwaine picking up his own goblet. He really hoped it was just wine.

‘Together.’

It wasn’t wine. It tasted sour, and the moment he gulped it down, he realised that it was changing him. His blood ran hotter, heart sped up and he could feel his trousers getting awfully tight, winced as he looked across to Merlin.

The manservant looked a lot worse than he did. The dark in his eyes was rapidly expanding, his cheeks had flushed to a dark red, and he watched Gwaine with an expression that could only be considered hungry.

One moment, they were just admiring each other, studying the effects of the drink. Then Merlin was on him, or he had lunged for Merlin, the two of them melding together like they’d been made to fit. Legs wrapped around his waist, and he gripped them tightly, carried Merlin away from the altar and down to where they’d left their packs. He tasted sweet, lips plush and soft against his own, yet demanding and fierce in the way they nipped and sucked.

His Cape was the best he could do for comfort, lowered Merlin down and settled between his thighs, explored the younger’s mouth while his hands wandered. So much skin, so many places that he wanted to explore, and he only had this opportunity once.

Latching on to the skin on Merlin’s neck seemed to do wonders, sucking a mark onto the pale skin and listening to the way the man whimpered. Shaky hands reached for his clothes, tried to undress him as quickly as they could, and Gwaine helped reciprocate the touch, until they were both nearly bare.

‘Eyes on me, not him.’ He growled, when Merlin dared to look for the robed-man that had forced this on them. He was surprised to see the submission in his eyes, to watch Merlin obey the command without hesitation. It made something in him burn, something that itched under his skin as he explored the man beneath him.

‘Gwaine…’ Pleading, the Knight following Merlin’s gaze down to his barely covered groin.

‘Want to taste?’ He wasn’t sure where the words came from, tried desperately to remind himself that he was supposed to be doing this for Merlin, that he should be taking him through this gently. Instead, he rose to his feet and watched Merlin scramble to his knees, stripping him of his last item of clothing and reaching out hesitantly.

‘Ask nicely.’ He teased, stroked himself and watched Merlin’s eyes track the movement. He looked so innocent, eyes wide while he bit at his bottom lip, curious and hungry all in one.

‘Please can I taste?’ Fuck, he was going straight to Hell, or whatever came after this life. One hand wrapped into Merlin’s dark hair, the other fed his cock into the man’s mouth, watched the way Merlin swallowed him down so well.

‘Shit, look so good.’ Merlin liked praise, the fact given away when he moaned around him, tongue beginning to explore. It felt far too good, and when Merlin’s hands reached around to the backs of his thighs, demanding Gwaine move, he decided that whatever was in those cups had really messed with them.

‘Should have known you’d be good at sucking cock, look at those lips.’ Not the compliment he’d planned in his head, but Merlin smiled so prettily around him, wide eyed as he let his throat go lax. He realised that he was already chasing his own high, hips thrusting and trying not to press Merlin closer, but his throat felt too good. Like velvet, hot and tight around him, and he tugged at the man’s hair, groaning.

Merlin looked up, and Gwaine faltered momentarily, stuck staring into his eyes. Golden eyes, not blue, and suddenly so many things seemed to make sense. Bandit attacks, where branches randomly fell. People tripping over air, or their weapons suddenly being able to kill creatures that were made of Magic. The sorcerer beneath him looked confused, and Gwaine brushed a thumb along his cheek, caught a stray tear that leaked from those brilliant eyes.

‘My little sorcerer.’ He murmured, watched the shock pass through him, before Gwaine pushed his head down further. All the way to the base, felt Merlin gag around him, but the sorcerer just shut his eyes and concentrated on breathing.

‘Want me to spill down your throat, sweetheart?’ He wasn’t sure where the term of endearment came from, but Merlin liked it, pulled back slowly and worked him with those tiny hands while smiling up.

‘Would prefer you to mark me up.’ When Gwaine understood what that sweet little voice was asking for, he almost finished right there. Instead, he tugged Merlin back onto his cock, watched him hollow out his cheeks and frown as he tried to concentrate, the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. Gwaine let himself get lost in the rhythm, looked up the ceiling above and fucked into his mouth without care, before he felt himself building dangerously close.

It was that damned mouth, and those swollen lips, along with the bright golden eyes that stared up at him like he was the only thing in the land that mattered.

He jerked back, wrapped a hand around himself and striped his cock as fast as he dared, moaning when the coil in his belly snapped.

Merlin looked delighted, let his lips fall open and his sunlight-eyes shut, and Gwaine felt like everything in his head was gone, melted out the moment he painted his sorcerer white.

‘Fuck. Fuck come here.’ He didn’t care if most might consider it disgusting, to chase away the taste of himself on Merlin, to demand kisses as they dropped back. He vaguely noted that his cock was still hard, demanding attention, wanting Merlin opened up now.

‘Please, I… Hurts.’ Gwaine cooed, reached down into the smallclothes and found Merlin’s cock an angry shade of red, leaking more than any maiden he’d ever been with. It took no more than a couple of strokes before he was shuddering, spilling into Gwaine’s fist and gasping.

‘My sorcerer.’ Gwaine murmured, before biting down at Merlin’s chest, lapping at the mark he left as the man squirmed beneath him.

‘M’a Warlock, not a sorcerer.’ He sounded so annoyed, yet turned on, and Gwaine laughed.

‘My Warlock, then. Never letting anyone else have you.’ Merlin liked the idea, if the moan was anything to go by, his hips canting up and his cock demanding more affection. Instead, he grabbed Merlin by the hips and flipped him, dragged him up to his knees and watched as his head lowered.

‘Think I’m going to taste you, open you up with my tongue.’ He hummed, trailing his lips down the Warlock’s spine while his hands grabbed at his arse, spreading his cheeks and daring to lower his head.

‘Please, oh Gods _, please_.’ Gwaine rewarded him with a lick, Merlin slumping like all the energy had left him, and the Knight got to work. Sucked and licked, holding Merlin steady even as he thrashed beneath him, begged for attention in a voice that Gwaine found hard to ignore.

‘What d’you want, Merlin?’ He asked, while working one finger through the messy wetness that he’d left, brushing against his hole.

‘Want you, want you inside me.’ Such a nice request, the Knight thought, pushing a finger into him and watching in amusement as Merlin tried to decide whether to rock back onto it, or move away. He made the decision easier by moving his tongue back to his hole, working him open as Merlin cried beneath him.

‘Gwaine, fuck I’m going to… _Gwaine_!’ He was going to need to burn his cape, he figured, watched as Merlin spilled onto it and then kept meeting the thrusts of his now-two fingers, opening himself up so prettily. He then had an idea, one that made his cock jerk back to attention, and he regretfully pulled his fingers out of Merlin.

The Warlock rolled onto his back, looking so confused but utterly horny, and Gwaine kissed him.

‘I want you to do something with your Magic for me.’ Merlin’s eyes lit up, and the Knight had to wonder if anyone knew about his abilities. No, Lancelot definitely knew, and that stab of jealousy made his grip on Merlin’s hips tighten.

‘You’re going to fuck yourself open with it, understand?’ His immediate response was shock, looking so very unsure, but Gwaine was sitting back onto the steps of the Temple, uncaring that he was currently naked.

‘On all fours. That’s it, such a good little Warlock. Open yourself up for me.’ He watched Merlin’s eyes turn golden, was surprised to find the Magic visible. Despite the fact that the Warlock was facing him, he could see where it was working, the flash of gold and Merlin’s yelp as he dropped down onto his arms, arse high in the air. A sight that he began to jerk off to, his cock still wet from both Merlin’s mouth and his earlier release.

‘Bet you’ve never used your Magic like this, huh?’ Merlin whined in response, bit down onto his arm as it moved, as he was stretched out by his own Magic. Gwaine shouldn’t find it so hot, but he did, sped his hand up as Merlin began to tremble.

‘What do you want, Merl?’ He reached out, tipped Merlin’s head up to him, smirked at the dazed expression.

‘Fuck me. Gods, please just fuck me.’ Such crude language, he tapped at Merlin’s lips with a smirk.

‘Foul language, my Warlock. That mouth could be used for so many better things.’ Merlin proved it a moment later, his mouth closing back around the head of his cock and Gwaine grunted as he finished. The Warlock didn’t spill a single drop this time, pulled back with the smuggest grin on his face.

It didn’t take a lot to have Merlin on his back, to hook one of his thighs up over his shoulder and slowly press his cock against the wet hole.

‘Ohh, please.’ Gwaine had promised he would do this gently, yet nothing about any of what he’d just done was careful. Pushing in was the same, he moved in one, smooth action, watched Merlin’s mouth fall open and his eyes roll.

‘Fuck, you’re so tight.’ He adjusted his grip on Merlin’s hips, knew that he’d leave bruises by the end of this.

‘Gwaine, bloody move!’ So demanding, he pulled back and snapped his hips forward, angling his thrust in the direction of where he hoped Merlin’s spot would be. He hit it on the third push, Merlin yelping and clenching around him, back arching up.

‘Right there, oh Gods, again.’ He did as told, started up a brutal pace that he would not dare with even the most experienced of maidens, hammering his hips into the smaller man.

‘Such a slut for my cock, Merlin. So greedy.’ The Warlock whined in agreement, head tilted back and tiny sounds falling from his hips, delicious ones that he wanted to hear more of.

‘Yes, yes all yours, want it.’ All his, those words did something to him, and the sound that came out was near-feral. Merlin’s eyes widened in shock, and all it took was one more thrust, before the Warlock spilt between them.

‘Again.’ Gwaine demanded, and Merlin could do nothing but clutch at his arms, begged for him to go harder.

He pulled out, twisted Merlin over and guided him to the steps, so he had something to hold onto as he slammed into him from behind. It was only at this point that he noted that his blood was still singing from whatever he’d drunk, that his cock wanted to spill so badly. Merlin’s head turned towards the robed-man, who stood motionless on the other side of the altar, and Gwaine growled.

‘Like him watching us, huh? Want him to see how good you get fucked? How much of a slut you are for it?’ No, Merlin wasn’t a slut, he was all his. Just his, yet Merlin nodded desperately, pushed back every time Gwaine bottomed out.

‘Yeah, yeah want them all to know.’ Gwaine tugged at his hair, forced him to stare at the man, at the creature of Magic.

‘Maybe I should fuck you in front of the others, prove you’re mine.’ Merlin tightened around him, swore under his breath and Gwaine was considering that this might genuinely be his form of Heaven.

‘M’going to ride back with you, keep you spread open on my cock, use you to keep it warm. Think you could stay quiet?’ From the amount of noise Merlin was currently making, he decided the answer to that was a no.

‘You’d have to use your Magic, to hide it from the others. Keeping control, even though you’d just want to ride.’ Merlin snarled, something that Gwaine found amusing, watched as the Warlock pulled away and flipped them, Gwaine sitting on the steps to the Temple as Merlin crawled up into his lap, sunk down in one quick movement.

‘Fuck.’ He bit down onto the Warlock’s shoulder, then looked up to meet his bright golden eyes.

‘That’s it, take it. Take what you want from me.’ Gwaine purred, egged him on, and Merlin did just that. He looked gorgeous, bouncing down onto his cock like he belonged there, like this was his throne. Gwaine wrapped a hand around his leaking cock, jerked him off to the same rhythm Merlin had set, and it wasn’t long before they were both crying out.

He was still hard. Annoyingly so, the more times he spilt, the more his cock wanted more. Merlin looked just as bad, his stomach sticky and his thighs wet, mouth swollen and body a mess.

‘Up. Bend over the altar.’ He wasn’t sure if this was against the Old Religion, bending over a sorcerer and fucking them on the altar, but he was sure going to enjoy it. Merlin did as well, if the way he was gripping at the stone and pushing back was anything to go by.

‘Oh Gods, Gwaine…’

‘I know, soon sweetheart.’ He gently pushed at Merlin’s back, guided him down and rutted up as quickly as he dared, noting that it was raining heavily outside. It almost covered their sounds, the slapping as Gwaine took him, the ragged breathing and Merlin’s little whimpers.

‘Shit, oh Merlin, fuck.’ So close, and Gwaine barely had time to think before something pressed alongside his cock, a warmth that had him swearing. The pressure increased, and from the window at the end of the Temple, Gwaine watched Merlin’s eyes swirl golden.

‘Merlin…’

‘So full, oh, want you to finish on me.’ Yeah, he could do that, especially with the heat alongside his cock, working Merlin open.

When the Magic snapped through the air, Merlin screaming so loudly that there was no way the others hadn't heard it, Gwaine burying his head into the nape of Merlin’s neck, shouting out the Warlock’s name as he pulled out, spilled out over the expanse of creamy white skin that he rutted against. His legs felt weak, slumped underneath him as his cock finally stayed soft, dropping down to the stone.

He just had about enough coordination to take Merlin with him, to wrap him up into his lap and run his fingers through the cooling mess, pressing two fingers against his hole.

‘Mm, Gwaine.’ He grumbled, and the Knight smiled. A blanket appeared, offered out by the robed-man staring down at them. He snatched it, covered Merlin from his view and sat back against the stone, wondering what the hell had just happened.

‘Your offering has been accepted. I shall tell the others they may proceed to retrieve the dagger, while you let young Emrys rest.’ Gwaine halted in the motion of running his hand through Merlin’s hair, slowly absorbed the name he’d just heard used for his Warlock.

They’d deal with that later. For now, he needed a very long nap.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's confused, Gwaine's being legendary

It was a four walled room, and Arthur opted for staring out of the window. He hadn't done this, hadn't brought Merlin into danger once again, and his manservant was paying the price. Of all the Knights, he’d picked Gwaine. Hell, even Arthur would have done it if Merlin asked, it wasn’t fair to take that from him. Not when he wasn’t even a Knight.

‘Gwaine will take care of him.’ Lancelot whispered, trying to soothe him. Merlin was like his baby brother, not that he’d admit that aloud. It had never been his intention to adopt an almost suicidal-loyal manservant, nor for him to constantly keep Merlin by his side.

‘What if that potion…’

‘Gwaine will take care of him.’ Leon answered firmly, his Knights having a lot more faith in Gwaine than he did. No, that wasn’t true, Arthur knew that Gwaine adored Merlin. They were close, just as Lancelot and Merlin were, and deep down, he knew it made sense that Merlin picked Gwaine. Trust, it came down to the person he knew wasn’t going to hurt him.

‘How long has it been?’ Elyan piped up, and Arthur looked to the locked door, then back to the setting sun.

‘Almost sunset.’ Which meant they should be… finished. Gods, he hoped Merlin was alright. That Gwaine was alright. That the two of them would be able to stare at each other once this was all over.

‘We don’t discuss this unless Merlin wants to.’ Arthur stated aloud, knowing his Knights would agree to it. Nobody would mention how they retrieved the dagger, nobody would whisper the secret.

‘Maybe it… was gentle. Nice.’ Leon was trying to keep his mood up, but Arthur was slightly miserable. It should have been him, sacrificing himself for his Kingdom. Instead Merlin was, again, and Arthur hated it.

‘You heard what he said…’ Elyan’s remark earnt him Percival slapping his arm, and the Knight ducked his head.

‘Sorry, Sire.’

‘No need. I understand.’ They all adored Merlin, and now they were waiting for this to end.

Heads turned as a muffled scream rang out, and Arthur would have gone for the door, had it not been a sound of pleasure. He turned away, didn’t need to think about what was going on in the other room.

When the door opened, the robed man stood there.

‘You may move forth to collect the dagger.’

‘Where’s Merlin and Gwaine?’ Arthur snapped, impatient to have them back by his side, where he could keep an eye on them. No more sacrificing.

‘You may retrieve them on your way back. The potion is… draining.’ Swallowing the pride he had left, Arthur sunk away. He could tell the others were seething, anger bubbling under the skin at the robed man, but they followed him anyway.

The Temple stretched further than he’d expected, and when they entered a stone crypt, Arthur halted. At the end, a pedestal with a dagger seated upon it.

‘Your reward, King Arthur.’

‘Not mine.’ He spat the words out, before nodding to Leon to collect the item.

**

Gwaine hummed, traced lazy circles onto Merlin’s shoulder while the Warlock slept, head tucked against his chest. Night was almost upon them, the sky was dark, but they needed to get back to Camelot quickly. Still, he could indulge a little, waited for as long as possible before waking Merlin.

‘S’morning?’ He slurred, eyes still hazy from the potion, evidently it was harder-hitting to him than Gwaine.

‘Not quite. We need to get dressed.’ He managed to get his trousers on, ignored Merlin’s wandering hands no matter how much he wanted to let them explore.

‘Soon, love.’ He dressed Merlin, the Warlock trying and failing to stand, looking like a new-born colt as he rose. His hair was a mess, cheeks rosy and eyes wide, swollen lips and a suspicious looking substance drying at the corner of his lips.

There was no way he wanted any of them to see Merlin like this, but he had little choice. That robed-man was dead, the moment Gwaine had the chance to kill him, he was going to take it. Merlin looked lost, eyes flicking between gold and blue, a risk that Gwaine didn’t want them to take.

‘Merl, listen. Hey, that’s it, focus on me.’ Commands seemed to do wonders for Merlin, if the way his trousers tented was any indication. Fuck, he looked gorgeous, Gwaine wanted him. He reached for one of their packs, reached in until he found a thin blanket, wrapped it around Merlin’s shoulders. Shock, was that what he was trying to treat?

‘I need you to hide your Magic for a bit. Just when the others get here, okay? I need you safe.’ Merlin mumbled something that sounded a lot like acceptance, before he flopped down to sit on the floor.

Gwaine surveyed the room, the mess that was once his cape, the stains on the altar and the floor.

Before he could do anything other than bundle his cape up for burning, the rabble arrived. Gwaine straightened on instinct, realised he still wasn’t wearing a shirt, and was holding his bunched up cape in his hand.

‘Did you get the dagger?’ Gwaine asked, watched as Arthur’s eyes moved to Merlin, then back to him. Anger, but not aimed at him.

‘Yes. Is…’ The Princess stopped, and Gwaine looked to Merlin.

‘The potion is still affecting him.’

‘It will fade.’ Gwaine growled, went for that stupid dickbag that still thought he was needed, but Lancelot caught him before he could rip him apart.

‘Gwaine, leave it.’ Arthur stated, sounding tired.

‘Fucking voyeur.’ The Knight snarled, but the man didn’t bother him with a reply. Gwaine shoved out of Lance’s hold, threw his cape somewhere over his shoulder and secretly hoped it hit the man.

‘That’s a Cape of Camelot.’ Arthur, the stupid idiot, didn’t seem to realise what the others did.

‘Feel free to touch it, Princess.’ That made the King blush, while Gwaine grabbed his shirt and tugged it on, looking at Merlin.

‘Merl?’

‘Gwaine? Hurts…’

‘I know, c’mon. We’ve got to get back to Camelot.’ He didn’t want to, he wanted to push Merlin back down to the stone and make everything better, and it wasn’t the potion speaking. The Knights all looked hesitant to move, Gwaine sighing before scooping Merlin up, let the Warlock tuck his head under his chin.

‘Smell like sex.’ Merlin mumbled, and Gwaine snorted with amusement.

‘That’d be the sex.’ He deadpanned, received a scowl from the Warlock in his arms.

‘Idiot.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap? What would you want to see?


	4. Muscles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute lil chapter to tie off the story!

Gwaine didn’t dare to move, even when Merlin wriggled back against him on the ride back. The Warlock tilted his head back, attempted to nibble on his neck, and oh Gods he was so hard. This was ridiculous, they were going to get caught, and it would be all Merlin’s fault for being so delicious.

‘Merl…’ He warned, voice low so he could whisper in his ear.

‘They can’t see us. S’glamour, my Magic.’ Oh shit, the suggestion he’d made… His fingers crept out, dipped under Merlin’s shirt and then around to his laces, undid them carefully.

‘Think you can be quiet?’ That was a no, Merlin had a mouth on him, but he had to take the risk. The Warlock tilted his hips up, allowed him to shove his trousers down enough for Gwaine to explore. The blanket around him would cover the movements, just in case the Magic failed them.

‘Can I ride you?’ Gwaine could swear he was about to burst, nodded jerkily and undid his own trousers, carefully lifting Merlin up onto his lap.

Surprisingly, he managed to stay quiet. Merlin breathed out heavily, but otherwise gave no indication of what they were doing, and Gwaine bottomed out.

‘Hurry up you two, we’ve got a serpent to kill.’ Gwaine urged his horse onwards, bit his lip when Merlin squirmed on his lap.

It was going to be a long journey.

**

With the serpent dead, Arthur went to explain what had happened to Morgana, Gwen and Gaius. Their immediate response was to ask where Merlin was, what he had chosen, and Arthur had to admit they let him do it. Gwen looked ready to slap him, Morgana looked furious.

‘He’s with Gwaine. The Knight refused to leave his side.’ Even when they killed the serpent, Gwaine kept Merlin close. The manservant still looked drugged slightly, hazy eyes but a pleased smile on his face for most of the ride back, and Arthur hoped he would be alright.

‘I cannot believe you allowed such a thing!’

‘We had no choice, Morgana.’ That was a lie, but he was willing to take the blunt of the blame for such a thing.

‘The potion sounds far more complex than anything we’ve experienced, I shall talk to Merlin about it in the morning.’ Gaius stated. Arthur agreed to it, Merlin would need to be checked over to make sure there was no lasting damage from drinking the potion. Gwaine as well, just to be sure.

**

Gwaine watched as Merlin curled up on his chest, looking like a kitten. He stretched out luxuriously, pressed a kiss to his cheek.

‘Feeling better?’

‘Like I just had really awesome sex.’ The Knight snorted, tugged the blanket up over them.

‘You’re still drugged up.’ He concluded, and Merlin tilted his head to the side.

‘Only in the good ways.’ He promised, while Gwaine wondered how long they would have until the others came. They had promised not to speak of it, that this wouldn’t be brought up amongst them again. That didn’t mean that Gaius wouldn’t have something to say, or Morgana and Gwen.

‘I hope you don’t regret this in the morning.’ He murmured, and Merlin caught his hand. His eyes flashed golden, something Gwaine would never tire of.

‘I promise you, I won’t regret any of what happened.’ Good, because Gwaine didn’t plan on letting Merlin go anytime soon.

**

After Merlin had gotten through the awkward conversations, life settled down pretty quickly. Everyone was keen to move on, to pretend that Merlin hadn't done such a thing.

Nobody noticed that Merlin crept into Gwaine’s bed at night, to be held. It was a weird thing to become so attached to someone, especially one that knew his secret. Gwaine asked for displays of Magic all the time, things that Merlin complied with.

Then there was the sneaky sex. Affection between them may be hidden, but it seemed to work so well. Gwaine would hold him close, would whisper promises of their relationship and the life that they would have together. Declarations of love, that Merlin returned with kisses and tears that Gwaine wiped away with his thumbs.

The Knights were training of the field, sweaty and messy as usual, although Gwaine looked terrific. He watched as his Knight disarmed Elyan with ease, then turned to Lancelot.

The group headed across, and Merlin wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

‘You stink of sweat.’ He complained, Arthur scowling.

‘Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy the show, Merls. You’re a slut for strong muscles.’ Gwaine stated teasingly, Merlin sniggering.

‘Only when they’re pinning me down.’ He shot back, the flirtation coming naturally. He then halted, realised that he’d just said that in front of all of them, and Gwaine burst out laughing.

‘I… er…’

‘We’ll pretend we didn’t hear that.’ Leon smoothly intervened, and Merlin blushed harder. He was stopped a second later when Gwaine picked him up, hooking him over his shoulder with ease. Damned muscles.

‘You can have your manservant back this afternoon, after I’ve shown of my muscles.’ Gwaine sing-songed, and Merlin could do nothing but pretend he wasn’t dying of embarrassment.


End file.
